1. Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the technical field of medical instruments, in particular to a non-invasive blood sugar measuring method and fingertip measuring probe based on the energy metabolic conservation of human body.
2. Description of Related Art
Blood sugar is a key medical indicator in the detection, diagnosis and treatment of diabetes, clinically detecting the blood sugar concentration of a patient to determine the insulin dose needed to be injected, thus effectively regulating the glucose metabolism, preventing deterioration of the diabetes and reducing occurrence of the complication. Therefore, the detection, quantification and monitoring of the blood sugar content is a necessary means of diabetes diagnosis and treatment.
Non-invasive blood sugar detection technology combines spectral analysis, electro osmosis, photoelectric detection techniques, electrochemical techniques, signal processing analysis, and other correlative theories. It is a cross technology covering knowledge of many subjects. The non-invasive blood sugar detection using non-spectrum analysis method mainly employs the reverse ionic osmosis technology or ultrasonic technology and uses the electrodes on the body surface to collect the glucose in the subcutaneous tissue liquid specimen and converts it into the blood sugar content. The first one who applied the non-spectra analysis method to the non-invasive blood sugar detection is American CygnusInc company. This company firstly obtained the approval of producing the wrist type non-invasive blood sugar instrument—Gluco Watch. In 2006, Liu Jian, etc. used the reverses iontophoresis technology to develop a non-invasive blood sugar detection prototype and made corresponding animal tests. The feasible analysis has certain reference values. According to the non-invasive blood sugar detection using the light spectrum analysis, a light source transmits a light signal; the light transmits the cuticle, epidermis, dermis, subcutaneous tissue, interstitial fluid and blood sugar; the sensors are disposed at different positions to detect the reflected light or the intensity of intensity of transmitted beam, which is compared with the intensity of reference beam to quantify the blood sugar value. In 1990, American Hutchinson used the rotation characteristics of the polarized light of glucose to measure the glucose concentration in the fluid of the chamber of eyeball, accordingly deduced the blood sugar concentration of the human body and obtained the related technology patents. In 1992, American Sandia Lab and the Medical College of University of New Mexico together researched a non-invasive blood sugar measurement sensor and made a success in 1995. Such method also has many problems when applied to detect the blood sugar values of the same or different patients at different times, such as the temperature influences, metabolite concentration, and light absorbency interference of other substances, which needed to be solved.
In conclusion, no simple and efficient non-invasive detection of blood sugar is disclosed yet.